


La Bâtarde

by GlennaThorburn



Series: La Bâtarde [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Violence, powers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlennaThorburn/pseuds/GlennaThorburn
Summary: Kayleigh Reaghan fait partie de l'une des familles les plus respectées du monde magique, mais son père étant né d'une mère humaine et d'une relation adultère, elle et son père sont considérés comme de la vermine. Les Bâtards Reaghan voilà ce qu'ils sont, non seulement pour leur famille mais pour la société magique toute entière. Mais Kayleigh n'est pas comme son père, elle est bien décidée à prouver au monde entier qu'être une Bâtarde ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un d'inférieur. Et alors qu'on l'envoie dans une école de Gardiens en Corée du Sud, persuadée qu'elle échouera, un groupe de jeunes hommes la prennent sous leurs ailes et l'aident à franchir les obstacles qui se dressent devant elle.





	1. Fiche Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !  
> Voilà je me lance finalement pour poster quelque chose ici ! J'espère que cela plaira, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire XD À part que cette fanfiction aura au moins deux tomes dans lesquels nos groupes de K-pop préférés ont des pouvoirs magique dans un société vivant en parallèle du monde tout en se mélageant plus ou moins à eux. J'ai jamais trop réussie les Fanfics qui se passent dans le monde réel et font le métier qu'ils font vraiment et l'OC est une fan qui les rencontre ou des truc du genre. J'aime en lire certaines mais j'arrivent pas à les écrire XD avec moi faut toujours que ce soit dans une Univers Alternatif X)  
> Le premier chapitre est une sorte de fiche technique qui explique un peu l'univers dans lequel vivent les personnages =)  
> Voilà voilà ! Bonne lectures ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience ~
> 
> P.S: Je me relis plusieurs fois avant de poster mais il y a surement encore des fautes, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop

En écrivant la fanfic je me suis rendue compte qu’il y avait beaucoup de choses sur le fonctionnement de la société dans laquelle vit Kayleigh (mon OC que vous suivrez dans cette fic) que je n’expliquais pas trop, pas par flemme ou manque d’envie mais parce que, me connaissant, ça risque de prendre beaucoup de place et serait vite devenu ennuyeux si je l’avais inclus dans la narration, en détails.  
Alors pour ceux qui ont des questions ou pour ceux qui veulent simplement en savoir plus je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de faire une sorte de fiche technique pour expliquer tout ça.

  
/!\ Pour ceux qui ont l’impression que certaines choses leur rappelle quelque chose, c’est normal en tant que grande fan d’Harry Potter je m’en inspire beaucoup, ainsi que de la série de livres Mercy Thompson. /!\  
**  
** Chronologiquement parlant, La Bâtarde se déroule de nos jours, dans notre société actuelle à la seule différence que les humains vivent en parallèle d’une société magique faite d’êtres dotés de pouvoirs magiques. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous parler des humains, donc je m’attarderais seulement sur la communauté magique. En commençant par la hiérarchie dans la communauté magique.

 

**La Hiérarchie :**

 

Comme vous avez pus vous en rendre compte il y a tout de même une hiérarchie dans la société magique. Cependant, ce n’est pas seulement Sang-pur > Bâtarde.

 **Les Nobles :** Comme leur nom l’indique ce sont des « Nobles » et plus précisément des membres de vieilles familles de Sang-Purs, Ils forment les différents Conseils de chaque pays et sont en charge de diriger la société magique dans chacun d’eux.  
  
**Les Sang-purs :** Ce qu’il faut comprendre par Sang-pur et le fait de ne pas avoir une goutte de sang humain dans les veines. Contrairement aux sorciers dans Harry Potter, les sangs-purs constituent la majorité de la population et se mélange le moins possible avec les humains. Donc au final les Nobles ne sont qu’une catégorie à part de Sangs-purs qui se différencient juste par leur position sur l’échelle du pouvoir par rapport aux autres Sangs-purs.  
  
**Les Semi-Animaux :** Alors ! Par Semi-animal j’entends par là les êtres ayant une capacité plus ou moins large à se transformer en un ou plusieurs animaux, ou qui ont un comportement bestial sans pour autant se transformer. J’inclus dans cette catégorie, les chargeur de style Thérianthropes (qui peuvent se changer en n’importe quels animaux de leur choix), les loups-garous et autres Garous (non pas le chanteur XD ok c’est nul je sors!), les vampires et tout autres créatures capable de vivre parmi le reste de la société magique mais avec un côté « animal ». Cependant les Semi-Animaux ne sont pas pour autant discriminés de la même manière que les Bâtards. Ils sont jugés plus faible que les autres Sangs-Purs car pour la majorité, leur seul pouvoir est de changer de forme ce qui ne leur apporte pas plus de puissance. En tant que Gardiens ils sont souvent les premières cibles et malheureusement les premiers à mourir également.

 **Les Créatures :** Tout naturellement après les Semi-Animaux, nous avons les « Créatures » autrement dit les créatures animales, donc cela peut inclure les Trolls, les Centaures, les Selkies, les Kelpies, les Brownies, les Fées, les Dryades et toutes les créatures dans le même genre. Ils ont une conscience mais ne sont pas considérés comme étant, bizarrement, assez « humains ». Ils n’ont aucun moyen e cacher leur véritable apparence contrairement aux Semi-Animaux et ont donc étaient de côtés comme des créatures plus ou moins sauvages. Ma comparaison n’est pas géniale mais pour vous donner un exemple pour différencier Semi-Animaux et Créatures : les premiers sont l’équivalent des animaux domestiques, les autres sont l’équivalent des animaux sauvages.

 **Les Bâtards :** J’ai faillis faire une catégorie à part pour eux. Ils sont au bas du bas de l’échelle (les humains n’étant même pas compris dans cette échelle étant donné qu’ils n’ont rien de magique). Des années plus tôt avant la naissance de Kayleigh, les Bâtards étaient considérés comme des abominations, des sortes d’hybrides qui n’auraient jamais du voir le jour. En fait, jusqu’à une certaine époque, les relations entre Sangs-purs et Humains étaient totalement interdites et on tuait les Bâtards qui voyaient le jour. Mais lorsque la mère était humaine le Conseil ne pouvait pas risquer la prospérité de la société magique, pour tuer un enfant, au final les Conseils décidèrent de ne plus rien faire contre les Bâtards, mais ces derniers devinrent des tares. Pas assez humains pour s’intégrer et considérés trop humains pour êtres accepté par la société magique, d’où leur nm de « Bâtards » c’est le même principe que pour qualifier vulgairement un enfant illégitime ce qui, historiquement parlant, étaient sûrement le cas des premiers Bâtards.

 

J’explique pas mal de choses sur les Bâtards au fil des chapitres donc je ne vais pas en dire plus vous l’apprendrez au fur et à mesure sur différents aspects du statu de Bâtard.

 

**Le fonctionnement des Écoles de Gardiens:**

 

Dans l’ensemble,les écoles de Gardiens fonctionnent sur le même principe, entraîner les jeune gens à devenir les Protecteurs du monde magique et humain.

Dans la plupart des pays occidentaux les jeune gens vont au lycée humain (ou ont un précepteur) et choisissent à la fin du lycée d’entrer en école de Gardiens ou pas. C’est le conseil qui choisit l’école dans sera envoyé la personne (pour éviter qu’une école aient trop d’élèves pendant qu’une autre n’en a pas assez). Et c’est à l’issu de la formation que les jeunes Gardiens sont placés en équipes.

Pour la plupart des pays asiatiques l’entrée à l’école de Gardiens se fait beaucoup plus tôt, la population magique cherchant le moins possible à se mélanger aux humains ils ne considèrent pas nécessaire une éducation « humaine » pour leurs enfants. Les enfants sont donc généralement envoyés à l’école sans qu’ils aient leur mot à dire vers l’âge de 11 ans, ils passent un examen d’entrée pour devenir des Novices (non ce ne sont pas des religieuse XD) à la fin de la première année ils passent un autre examen pour devenir des Cadets, c’est en général à partir de là que les groupes commencent à se former. Lorsqu’une équipe complète se forme (ou que les professeurs forment un groupe lorsqu’ils considèrent que les élèves sont près à passer à la dernière partie de l’entraînement. L’équipe passe finalement le dernier examen pour devenir Gardien, à partir de là l’équipe restera telle quelle.

(Pour le fonctionnement des écoles je me suis inspirée du fonctionnement des agences de groupes de K-pop avec les auditions pour entrer et l’entraînement jusqu’aux débuts entant que groupe, chanteur solo ou acteur bref vous savez de quoi je parle XD)

 

**Les Gardiens :**

 

Une fois l’entraînement fini les jeunes Gardiens (sont d’abord mis en équipe pour les Gardiens occidentaux) sont assignés à une ville ou une région (il peut y avoir plusieurs groupes par zones). À partir de là le Quartier Général leur assigne des missions et les Gardiens se tiennent au courant de ce qu’il se passe dans la zone qui leur est assigné (pour les fans de Supernatural c’est le même système qu’avec Dean et Sam qui trouvent leur « chasses » dans les journaux réseaux sociaux et autres média).

Parlons des équipes, elles sont composés de 10 à 15 membres, généralement avec un pouvoir différent chacun. Chaque membre à une fonction (qui se détermine en fonction des pouvoirs) donc certains seront rarement sur le terrain ou en première ligne pendant un combat. Comme les soigneurs ou les télépathes pour ne donner que ces exemples. Les membres se répartissent les tâches en fonction de leur compétences intellectuelles (en gros les matières dans lesquelles ils se débrouillaient le mieux) pour faire des recherches, pour la diplomatie, les analyses de preuves et les interrogatoires.

 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vous faites ici la connaissance de Kayleigh, alors qu'elle décide d'annoncer au chef de sa famille sa décision de devenir Gardien, malgré sa situation de Bâtarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !   
> Voilà le Prologue, court mais j'espère suffisant pour vous permettre de commencer à faire connaissance avec Kayleigh ! =)   
> Bonne lecture !

Bâtard, terme souvent employé de manière peu élogieuse pour parler d'un enfant illégitime, issu généralement d'une relation adultère.

Pour elle, ce terme avait une autre définition, un enfant né d'un humain et d'un être supernaturel. Certains vont même jusqu'à employer le mot Hybride, mais Bâtard était le mot le plus employé, car quelles que soient les intentions, le mot sonnait toujours de manière péjorative si ce n'est méchante dans la bouche de celui qui le prononce. Un terme qui prouvait que quoi que l'on fasse, quoi que l'on dise sur eux, la prononciation seule du mot prouvait qu'un Bâtard n'était rien de plus que de la vermine.

De la mauvaise herbe, même si on s'en débarrasse elle revient toujours quand on arrive seulement à s'en débarrasser. C'était d'ailleurs une comparaison plutôt pertinente, un Bâtard est fort, qu'il naisse en héritant des pouvoirs de son parent magique ou pas. Les enfants naissent toujours en bonne santé, grandissent bien et vite, quoi qu'il arrive, ils sont plus fort que les humains, physiquement et mentalement. Contrairement aux êtres supernaturels ils ne sont pas sensibles aux maladies humaines, leur part humaine leur donnant une résistance naturelle que leur parent « Sang-pur » n'a pas.

A bien des égards, le bâtard n'est en fait pas bien différent des êtres supernaturels, car il est rare pour eux de pouvoir s'intégrer à la société humaine. Seuls les quelques uns n'ayant pas hérités de pouvoirs pouvaient le faire sans trop de difficultés. Les autres se sentaient souvent trop peu humains pour parvenir à s'intégrer, ils étaient alors condamnés à vivre dans une sorte d'entre deux, ne se sentant pas à leur place parmi les humains et étant en permanence rejetés par la société magique.

Mais, d'une certaine manière, elle se sentait chanceuse dans son malheur. Née d'une mère humaine et d'un père Bâtard, elle avait grandie dans le monde humain, tout en étant initiée par son oncle au monde supernaturel. Son oncle était le demi frère de son père, un Sang-pur, lui, était un enfant légitime, contrairement à son petit frère qui était non seulement un bâtard par ses origines mais aussi par le fait d'être un enfant illégitime.

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il avait toujours été là, gentil, attentionné, parfois un peu fou lorsqu'il allait embêter son petit frère. Il arrivait à son Oncle de venir leur rendre visite avec sa mère, le parent qu'il n'avait pas en commun avec son demi-frère. C'était une femme magnifique, enfant elle se rappelait avoir vue cette femme avec admiration, bien qu'elle paraisse beaucoup trop jeune pour être grand-mère. Et se comporta avec la fillette comme une vraie grand-mère bien qu'elles ne soient pas liées par le sang.

A l'opposé, son grand-père, l'homme responsable de leur existence à son père et elle, les regardait tout les deux avec le mépris qu'avaient les Sangs-purs pour les bâtards. Au début, quand elle n'était qu'une enfant, l'homme lui faisait peur avec sa stature et sa voix imposante. Mais rapidement elle apprit à le mépriser tout autant que lui envers elle et rapidement il lui apparut simplement comme un vieil idiot s'accrochant à son siège à la tête du Conseil, trop effrayé de le léguer à son fils légitime.

C'est grâce à cela qu'elle eut le courage de se tenir devant lui, pour lui annoncer le choix qu'elle avait prit. Vivre dans le monde des êtres supernaturels et devenir une Gardienne. Contrairement à son père qui voulait juste vivre une vie tranquille, elle voulait prouver son existence, prouver que oui elle était une bâtarde, mais elle était autant capable que les Sangs-purs.

Comme elle s'y attendait, son grand-père piqua une crise de rage, car elle savait, oh oui elle savait parfaitement à quel point cette demande était insolente pour lui. C'est donc avec un sourire en coin à peine dissimulé qu'elle le regarda vider le dessus de son bureau d'un geste rageur du bras.

Être gardien...pardon, non... **G** ardien n'était pas accessible à tout le monde. Seuls les meilleurs pouvaient y entrer, où ceux dont les familles étaient de rang supérieur. Les Gardiens étaient les électrons libres de la société magique, ils n'étaient pas influencés par le Conseil et répondaient à leurs propres lois. Il n'aurait donc plus aucune emprise sur elle, déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup.

**-Tu es une bâtarde.**  Cracha-t-il.  **Tu n'as rien à faire avec les Gardiens, tu n'as aucune légitimité.**

**-Une bâtarde qui existe parce que vous n'avez pas été capable de la garder dans votre pantalon.**  Lança-t-elle.  **Que cela vous plaise ou non, je suis une Reaghan,  une Bâtarde,** **certes,** **mais ce seul nom me donne toute la légitimité dont j'ai besoin pour devenir Gardienne. À savoir, le fait que je vienne d'une lignée aussi « prestigieuse » qu'est la lignée des Reaghan.**

Elle se tut pour laisser ses paroles s'ancrer dans le crâne de ce vieux croûton, soutenant le regard furieux de l'homme, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

**-Vous n'avez rien à perdre, si j'échoue je serais soit humiliée, soit tuée pendant un exercice.**  Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent.  **Si je réussi, on vous respectera encore plus car : « Le sang Reaghan est tellement fort que même une Bâtarde peut devenir une Gardienne ». dans tout les cas vous êtes gagnant.**

**-Très bien. Mais mon nom ne te permettras pas d'avoir un quelconque traitement de faveur.** Gronda-t-il.

**-Je n'en attend ni n'espère aucun.**

**-Dispose.** Ordonna l'homme.  **J'ai des choses à faire.**

La jeune femme sortie de la pièce, satisfaite. Elle savait que les premières années ne seraient pas faciles, ce serait sûrement l'enfer, mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elle supportait déjà. Elle n'avait pas peur... plus maintenant.


	3. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !  
> Voilà le chapitre 1 ! Alors pour les fan de Baekhyun, non je ne le déteste pas XD au contraire je l'adore ! Mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre le rôle du perso peste et j'ai trouvée que ce rôle irait bien à notre Baekie adoré  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira  
> Bonne lecture !

De tout les pays, il avait fallut qu'on l'envoie dans l'un des pays où les Bâtards étaient les moins bien acceptés. À vrai dire, elle n'était même pas étonnée, il était logique que le Conseil essaye de lui rendre la vie le plus difficile possible. Il n'était pas dans leur intérêt qu'elle devienne Gardienne.

Autour, les murmures sur elle allaient bon train, bien qu'ils ne soient pas forcément méchants, la plupart des enfants se demandaient juste pourquoi une « grande » était avec eux pour la cérémonie d'entrée. Des quelques discussions qui lui parvinrent, aucun d'eux n'avaient réalisés ce qu'elle était. La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle serait vraiment la plus âgée avant de se rappeler qu'en Asie, le fonctionnement des Écoles de Gardiens n'était pas le même.

A l'âge de 10 les enfants entraient à l'École des Gardiens, souvent envoyés par leurs parents sans avoir leur mot à dire. Pendant plusieurs années ils sont entraînés pour se préparer au véritable entraînement de Gardien qui ne commencerait qu'après avoir passé des examens écris, oraux et physiques. Ils devaient montrer leur intelligence, leur éloquence et bien sûr le contrôle parfait de leurs pouvoirs.

Les Gardiens Sud Coréens étaient réputés pour faire partis des meilleurs parmi les meilleurs aux côtés des Gardiens Occidentaux. Elle trouvait à la fois étonnant et logique qu'on l'envoie en Corée du Sud. Étonnant, car elle avait entendue dire que les membres Coréen du Conseil s'étaient fermement opposés à accepter qu'elle entre dans n'importe quelle école. Pourtant cela paraissait logique, il n'était pas facile de devenir Gardien ici, elle aurait donc moins de chance de réussir.

Elle réalisa alors une chose, cela voulait dire qu'ils la pensaient capable de devenir Gardienne. Elle effaça le sourire narquois de ses lèvres alors que tout le monde se mettait en rang. Un groupe de personnes arrivèrent sur l'estrade, sûrement les Professeurs. Un homme se détacha du groupe et se présenta comme le Directeur avant de commencer son discours.

_**XXXX** _

Sur les balcons qui surplombaient la grande salle, se trouvaient les plus âgés, ceux qui avaient passés les examens et qui avaient commencés le véritable entraînement des Gardiens. Ils étaient venus pour observer les nouvelles recrues.

Bien sûr, ils remarquèrent la jeune femme occidentale qui n'avait rien d'une enfant de 10 ans. Il était difficile de ne pas la voir lorsqu'elle faisait au moins une tête de plus que la plupart des enfants, avec de longs cheveux montés en queue de cheval.

 **-Que fait une occidentale ici ?**  Fit alors quelqu'un.

 **-Dans sa dernière lettre, mon père m'a dit que la Bâtarde Reaghan était envoyée ici.**  Répondit une autre voix.  **C'est pour éviter qu'elle devienne Gardien.**

 **-Personne ne voudra d'elle dans son équipe, elle n'y arrivera jamais.**  Se moqua quelqu'un d'autre.

**-Ne parlez pas trop vite, si elle est là c'est qu'elle a passé le test. Vous avez déjà oublié ce que c'est ?**

**-Nous l'avons passé à l'âge de 10 ans, elle à l'air d'en avoir 18.**  Fit quelqu'un peu impressionné.

**-Certes, mais les occidentaux n'ont pas l'entraînement avant la formation. Elle est au même niveau qu'eux.**

**-Son Oncle a du faire pression. On accepterait jamais une Bâtarde ici.** Cracha quelqu'un.

**-Si il avait vraiment fait pression, elle ne se serait pas retrouvée dans un pays qui déteste les Bâtards. Réfléchissez un peu.**

**-Calme-toi Namjoon. Tout le monde n'a pas ton intellect.**  Rit son voisin.

**_XXXX_ **

À la fin du discours, un adulte vint la voir et lui demanda de la suivre. Elle obéit en silence remarquant qu'elle allait quand même loger dans le dortoir avec tout les autres, mais ils n'allaient sûrement pas la mélanger avec les autres. Dans ce pays on ne mélangeait pas Sangs-Purs et Bâtards, alors elle s'attendait à tout, un placard à balais, un sac de couchage sur le toit. Mais non, elle eut droit à une vrai chambre avec une porte, une grade fenêtre bien isolée, un lit spacieux pour une personne, une armoire, une table de nuit et des étagères.

Kayleigh passa l'heure suivante à défaire ses valises que l'on avait laissé à côté de son lit. Elle rangea ses habits, ses livres et toutes les affaires qu'elle avait prise, se permettant même de faire un peu de décoration.   
Aux alentours de 19h, une voix retentit pour les premières années, annonçant l'heure du repas. Sur sa table de chevet se trouvait la clef de se chambre, elle la prit, sortit et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. En se tournant, la jeune femme se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée à sa chambre.

 **-J'avais compris que c'était l'heure du dîner.** Soupira-t-elle. **À moins que je doive manger autre part peut-être ?**

L'homme secoua la tête et lui fit signe de suivre les enfants, elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et se rangea dans la file à côté d'une fillette qui lui sourit gentiment, le sourire la surprit mais Kayleigh lui répondit par un sourire. Ils étaient tous comme elle, ils venaient d'arriver et étaient aussi perdus qu'elle, alors forcément ils n'avaient pas encore la tête à vérifier qui était qui.

Tout le monde prit place autour d'une grande table avec leurs plateau de nourriture. Elle resta silencieuse espérant ne pas se faire remarquer, pendant que les autres se posaient des questions. À la fin du repas, la jeune femme retourna directement à sa chambre et se changea pour la nuit.

La nuit fut paisible, le décalage horaire ne s'était pas encore tout à fait dissiper mais rien de très grave. À nouveau elle rejoignit la file des élèves après s'être débarbouillée et habillée et retournèrent au réfectoire. La fillette de la veille vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec un sourire.

**-Comment tu t'appelles, Moi c'est Ji Eun.**

**-Kayleigh Reaghan.**  Répondit l'occidentale en posant ses baguettes.

 **-Donc tu nous comprends.**  Sourit la jeune fille.

**-Oui, je sais parler Coréen.**

**-Tu as un très bon accent**. Dit Ji Eun impressionnée.  **Tu viens d'où ?**

- **Je viens d'Écosse.**

 **-Tu es très loin de chez toi.** Dit la jeune coréenne avec un air triste.

 **-Je m'attendais à devoir partir loin de chez moi de pour devenir Gardien.**  Répondit l'aînée en haussant les épaules.  **Je pourrais toujours y retourner après les examens.**

 **-Mes parents me manquent.** Gémit-elle en baissant la tête.  **Grand-père voulait que je devienne Gardienne, je n'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire.**

Des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber dans la pièce alors qu'un déluge venait de s'abattre sur l'école. Peu sûre de savoir comment faire, Kayleigh caressa les cheveux de Ji Eun qui vint aussitôt se réfugier dans les bras de l'occidentale. Elle sera la fillette dans ses bras et lui tapota gentiment le dos en lui disant que tout irait bien, ses parents pouvaient venir lui rendre visite et elle le faire à son tour une fois devenue Gardienne. La pluie dans la pièce stoppa et le déluge se calma.

Après le petit-déjeuner ils furent guidés vers leur première « classe » de la journée, « L'initiation au combat magique ». Kayleigh trouvait cela un peu précipité, à 10 ans le contrôle des pouvoirs est difficile, l'entrée dans l'adolescence n'arrangeant rien. Même pour elle, une simple Bâtarde, passer l'adolescence avait été compliqué.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un gymnase, similaire à ceux des humains, au milieu, se tenait une femme, elle sourit aux nouveau arrivants et leur fit signe de s'approcher.

 **-Bonjour à tous, je suis le Professeur Wang et je vous apprendrez à utiliser vos pouvoir pour vous protéger et vous battre.**  Dit-elle.  **Si vous n'avez pas de questions mettez-vous deux par deux,**

Quelqu'un prit la main de Kayleigh et la tira sur le côté, elle vit Ji Eun qui l'emmenait vers un coin de la pièce. Le Professeur Wang annonça le premier exercice, utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire un bouclier.

 **-Comment je fais ? Je contrôle la météo, moi.** Fit Ji Eun.

 **-Tu peux créer des minis tornades autour de toi.**  Proposa l'occidentale avec un haussement d'épaules.

**-Je ne contrôle pas bien les tornades.**

**-Utilise le vent dan ce cas, pour dévier les choses.**

Ji Eun hocha la tête et se concentra pour créer un mur de vent qui tournait rapidement autour d'elle.

 **-Bien, très bien ça !**  Lança le professeur Wang.  **Lee Ji Eun c'est ça ? Et vous êtes Kayleigh Reaghan je présume, quel est votre bouclier ?**

**-J'en ai de deux sortes.**

**-Montrez-moi.**

D'abord, elle utilisa la glace, le pouvoir hérité de sa famille de Sang-purs et créa un bouclier de glace. Ensuite, elle utilisa le pouvoir qu'elle avait hérité de son père, la capacité de projeter son énergie pour en faire une sorte de champs de force apparaissant sous la forme d'un dôme de lumière bleutée autour d'elle, pulsant au rythme des battements de son cœur.

 **-Bien, je vois que vous maîtrisez déjà les bases.** Dit le Professeur avec un hochement de tête.  **Aidez Ji eun à faire les mini tornades dont vous parliez.**

Kayleigh hocha la tête et passa le reste de la leçon à aider Ji Eun à faire et à contrôler ses minis tornades. Soudain alors que sa partenaire avait réussie à créer une petite tornade de la taille d'un petit chien, l'occidentale sentie une vague de pouvoir être dirigé vers elle et Ji Eun. Elle sauta sur la jeune fille, l'enveloppa dans ses bras alors qu'elle créait un dôme d'énergie. Kayleigh sentie des pics percuter son bouclier avant d'être rejetés. Lorsque la vague de pouvoir se dissipa elle abaissa le bouclier et découvrit un homme souriant devant un groupe d'élèves plus âgés.

 **-Impressionnant, elle fait mieux que toi, Taehyung.**  Fit l'homme.  **Étonnant pour une Bâtarde, mais à n'en est pas moins impressionnant.**

 **-Vous auriez put blesser Ji Eun !**  Cria la jeune femme, furieuse.

 **-Les risques du métier.**  Lança l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Ce ne sont que des enfants que ne se contrôlent pas encore.**  Intervint le Professeur Wang.  **Miss Reaghan a raison.**

**-Il faut bien que le tri se fa...**

L'homme fit un bon en arrière pour éviter les pics de glace qui étaient sortis du planché. Tout le monde se tourna vers Kayleigh qui se levait avec Ji Eun dans les bras. Elle passa au milieu de la fole pour sortir, la tête haute, le regard dur.

 **-N'oubliez pas que le tri continue quand on devient Gardien.** Gronda-t-elle en passant à côté de l'homme. **Miss Wang, je ramène Ji Eun au dortoir, elle a eut assez d'émotions fortes pour son premier jour de cours.**

**-Allez-y, le cours est finit de toute façon.**

Les jours passèrent et les nouveaux purent se mélanger aux autres élèves. Bien que sa condition ait été révélée à tout ses camarades, leur comportement envers elle ne changea pas, au contraire, le fait d'avoir protégé Ji Eun avait fait d'elle la grande sœur attitrée de tout les Novices.

Bien sûr, les autres qui étaient dans les niveaux au dessus, ne manquaient pas de lui lancer des remarques bien senties auxquelles elle ne fit pas attention. Elle s'était préparée à cela .

Un mois complet passa sans trop de problèmes, elle s'ennuyait en cours, mais cela lui permettait d'aider les enfants. Ji Eun commençait à enfin contrôler ses mini tornades. Un jour, Miss Wang du s'absenter et fut remplacée par l'homme que Kayleigh avait faillit empaler qui s'avéra être le Professeur des élèves les plus âgés.

**-Aujourd'hui, vous allez vous battre à mains nues en utilisant vos pouvoirs pour optimiser vos capacités physiques.**

Ji Eun sourit à Kayleigh qui hocha la tête et les deux filles se déplacèrent dans un coin de la pièce.

**-Non, Miss Reaghan, vous combattrez contre quelqu'un d'autre. Bambam vins-là, met-toi avec la petite, vos pouvoirs sont similaires.**

**-Tu la blesse, t'es mort.** Gronda-t-elle en croisant le dit Bambam.

Elle suivit le Professeur, qui se tourna d'un coup pour lui lancer un coup de poing. Kayleigh esquiva et s'éloigna de sa portée. Il voulait vraiment la combattre ? Mais l'homme sourit et appela un autre élève.

**-Beakhyun ! Tu combattras Miss Reaghan.**

C'est un jeune homme enthousiaste qui arriva d'un pas sautillant vers elle. La jeune occidentale le regarda s'approcher d'un œil dubitatif, il ne faisait pas partit de ceux qui lui avaient fait des remarques jusque là, mais elle ne pouvait pas se fier à cela, pas ici.

Ils se positionnèrent pour combattre et aussitôt Baekhyun lui sauta dessus. Elle parvint à l'éviter sans grande difficulté et allait riposter lorsqu'un éclat de lumière l'aveugla et elle reçut un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen.

 **-Ben alors ? Je croyais que les Bâtards avaient une super force !**  Lança-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

 **-Je risquerais de te blesser pauvre petit Sang Pur.**  Gronda la jeune femme.

**-Tu peux toujours essayer. Allez montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, Bâtarde.**

La même chose se reproduisit, il l'aveuglait avec son pouvoir de lumière et lui envoyait un coup de pied dans l'abdomen.  
Une fois, deux fois, à la troisième fois elle retint le pied et s'en servit de levier pour renverser son adversaire qui fit un soleil, avant qu'il ne touche le sol Kayleigh lança son pied dans l'abdomen du jeune homme le propulsant contre le mur opposé du gymnase.

 **-Ça te vas comme ça ?** Lança-t-elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

 **-Mais t'es tarée !** Fit une fille en se précipitant vers le jeune homme.

 **-Il m'a dit de lui montrer ce que je savais faire, je pouvais pas savoir qu'il serait si faible.**  Répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle s'avança vers son adversaire et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à le relever. Il prit la main tendue avec un regard noir pour la jeune femme qui soutint le regard hostile avec indifférence. Une fois qu'il fut sur ses deux pieds elle lui lâcha la main et rejoignit Ji Eun qui la regardait bouche bée.

Kayleigh s'était attendu à recevoir une punition suite à cela, mais rien ne se passa outre les « fans » de Baekhyun qui avaient décidées de le venger, elle ne reçut aucune sanction officielle de l'établissement.

Un soir, cependant, elle entra dans une chambre vide et un mot était posé sur son lit, lui disant qu'elle avait été transférée dans le groupe d'entraînement des futurs Gardiens. Elle allait donc se retrouver avec ceux de son âge, sans même passer les examens ? Voilà qui était surprenant !

En chemin, l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée en début d'année la rejoignit pour la guider vers son nouveau dortoir et sa nouvelle chambre. Où plutôt aurait-elle du dire, nouveaux appartements, la pièce était beaucoup plus spacieuse, avec une table basse entourée de fauteuils, un coin « lecture » avec une banquette remplie de coussins contre la fenêtre et même un service à thé. Son guide lui donna la clef de la chambre sans un mot et repartit. Avant de se changer, elle vérifia que toutes ses affaires étaient bien là, puis enfila son pyjama et alla se coucher.        


	4. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, le réveil se fit plus tôt, c'est donc seule que Kayleigh s'installa à une petite table de la cantine histoire de ne pas être dérangée. Mais c'était peine perdue, la tranquillité en présence des Sangs-purs étaient un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre. C'est donc avec indifférence qu'elle ignora les remarques des autres élèves. Elle vit Baekhyun et son groupe d'amis passer devant sa table, certains firent exprès de faire bouger sa table, pendant que son partenaire de la veille lui lançait un regard noir. La jeune femme ignora les uns comme les autres et continua de manger, alors que certains passaient à côté de sa table pour lui lancer : qu'une Bâtarde ferait mieux de les servir eux plutôt que d'être au même niveau qu'eux. Elle eut même droit à des remarques sur son père « le Bâtard d'un adultère » et aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de porter le nom des Reaghan.

Kayleigh se demanda si le disque allait changer un jour parce que franchement ça devenait vraiment répétitif. Elle fit donc abstraction de ce qui l'entourait et les voix parasites de ses nouveaux camarades disparurent. Soudain, elle se prit de l'eau sur la tête faisant revenir au galop le brouhaha de la cantine et les différentes discussions sur sa personne. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et vit le groupe de Baekhyun qui gloussait comme des collégiennes.

 **-Ça va, pas trop mouillée...Reaghan ?**  Lança le fautif, moqueur.

Avec un grand sourire, elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur et se sécha dans la seconde. La jeune femme vit le garçon porter un verre d'eau à ses lèvres et gela au moment où l'eau entra en contact avec les lèvres du jeune homme qui paniqua aussitôt.

 **-Elle est extrêmement calme.**  Fit remarquer un jeune homme à une autre table. **Comparé à l'autre fois.**

 **-Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de perdre patience.** Dit alors un autre.  **Plus elle reste calme malgré ce qu'on lui fait subir plus elle a de chances de devenir Gardien.**

 **-Et elle a certainement du connaître pire que cela.**  Intervint un autre.

 **-Tu es bien silencieux Jiminie.** Fit remarquer un autre.

Le dit Jimin réagit à peine, trop concentré sur les pensées de la Bâtarde qui semblait se remémorer les pires moments de sa vie pour ne pas se lever et aller casser la figure à Baekhyun et son groupe. Un nœud lui serra la gorge lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme, encore enfant dans ce souvenir, être prise comme cible d'entraînement par un groupe d'enfants sous le regard indifférent des parents qui préféraient parler des progrès de leurs enfants dans le contrôle de leur pouvoir.

Soudain, son esprit fut violemment rejeté et il croisa le regard glacial de la jeune femme, ses yeux bleu semblaient capable de le figer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il préféra alors détourner les yeux plutôt que de la mettre plus en colère.

À la fin du petit-déjeuner elle se dirigea vers le gymnase où aurait lieu son premier cours, avec le Professeur qu'elle avait voulue empaler sur ses pics de glace. Lorsque tout le monde arriva, elle se déplaça dans un coin et se fit la plus discrète possible. Lorsque le professeur arriva il se mit directement à expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire pour le reste de la matinée.

**-Nous allons continuer les combats à mains nues, mais cette cette fois avec un partenaire que JE vous choisirais.**

À ces mots une vague de protestation s'éleva parmi les élèves et la jeune occidentale entendit certains exprimer leur refus de se retrouver avec elle.

 **-Jongin et Kyungsoo, Kayleigh ira avec vous.**  Annonça le Professeur.

Elle grimaça en voyant qu'il étaient tout les deux dans le groupe d'amis de Baekhyun. L'un avait l'air espiègle et joueur pendant que l'autre semblait plus calme et sérieux, ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas participé au petit jeu de ses amis. Elle les salua d'un léger hochement de tête, le plus calme le lui rendit pendant que l'autre l'ignorait royalement.

**-On commence Hyung ?**

**-Je sais déjà ce que tu vaux Kai, commençons avec elle.**  Lança Kyungsoo, puis il tendit la main vers elle.  **Je serais ton premier adversaire.**

Kayleigh prit la main tendu et sentit le pouvoir du jeune homme, force, résistant comme une montagne, avec un coup de pied il pouvait certainement ouvrir les entrailles de la Terre, tout en dégageant un calme impressionnant.

Ils se mirent en position et il attaqua en premier, les poings levés. Elle l'évita d'un pas sur le côté, mais il fut rapide à réagir et enchaîna avec un coup de coude que la jeune femme bloqua  _in extremis_  avant de sauter en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Pas de doutes sa force lui venait de l'élément qu'il contrôlait : la terre. Ce fut à son tour de passer à l'attaque, elle enchaîna plusieurs coups de poings suivis d'un coup de pied, Kyungsoo retint sa jambe et lui lança un sourire en coin avant de l'envoyer voler contre le mur. Kayleigh réussit à amortir le choc grâce à son bouclier d'énergie mais prit tout de même quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle vit alors une main tendue devant elle, avant de voir que la main appartenait à Kyungsoo.

 **-Je t'offre une revanche.**  Dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

**-D'accord.**

La jeune femme prit la main et sentit voler l'espace d'un instant avant de retomber sur ses pieds, son partenaire l'avait carrément soulevée du sol au lieu de simplement lui servir d'appui. Ils se remirent en position et il lui fit signe d'attaquer, maintenant elle savait que sa force naturelle ne suffirait pas. Elle commença de la même manière puis soudain utilisa la glace pour renforcer son poing et lança un uppercut que le jeune homme loqua mais qu'il le fit tout de même glisser en arrière d'un bon mètre. Elle profita de sa confusion pour balayer ses chevilles d'un coup de pied avant de sauter sur lui pour le maintenir au sol le menaçant de son poing gelé.

 **-La revanche est prit on dirait.** Fit Kyungsoo en laissant ses bras tomber au sol.

Kayleigh se leva et offrit sa main pour qu'il se relève, il la prit avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux que la jeune femme ne remarqua que lorsqu'il la tira au sol et inversa les positions.

 **-Ou pas.**  Souffla-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et d'un coup de bassin aidé par une impulsion de son bouclier d'énergie se retrouva à nouveau à cheval sur le jeune homme, utilisant sa glace pour le fixer au sol.

 **-Je crois que si.**  Lança-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

 **-Euh...ça te dérangerais...de te lever ?**  Fit-il soudain, les joues rosissant légèrement alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur la poitrine de sa partenaire.

Elle regarda et vit que deux des boutons de sa chemise s'étaient défais donnant une bonne vue au jeune homme sur son décolleté. Kayleigh sauta sur ses pieds et reboutonna sa chemise, il se releva seul en se raclant la gorge avant de lui tendre la main.

 **-On va dire ex-æquo.** Dit-il lorsqu'elle prit sa main.

 **-Oui on va dire ça.** Approuva-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Les premiers combats terminés, ils eurent droit à une pause pour grignoter et boire. Kayleigh resta dans son coin, assise dehors pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Kyungsoo et le groupe des amis de Baekhyun sortirent aussi, elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'ils regardèrent dans sa direction. Allait-elle avoir droit aux mêmes remarques qu'au petit déjeuner ? Sûrement. Quelqu'un s'approchait, elle soupira en s'attendant à esquiver quelques objet qu'on lui enverrait, mais ce fut Kyungsoo qui vint simplement s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Pendant un moment il resta là sans rien dire, buvant une gorgée d'eau par moment. Le Professeur sortit pour rappeler tout le monde à l'intérieur.

 **-Fais gaffe à Baekhyun.**  Dit Kyungsoo en la dépassant à l'entrée du gymnase.

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse, Baekhyun s'était déjà battu contre elle, il ne pouvait pas se battre contre elle aujourd'hui. Et pourtant c'est bien lui qui se tenait à côté de Kyungsoo lorsqu'elle les rejoignis.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**  Grommela-t-elle.

 **-Le prof m'a autorisé une revanche, ça te pose un problème ?**  Lança le jeune homme.

Kayleigh se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence et alla se mettre en position de combat et Baekhyun attaqua. Si il avait l'intention de tricher comme la dernière fois il avait apparemment abandonné sa première méthode car il ne tenta pas de l'aveugler avec son pouvoir.

Soudain alors qu'elle faisait un tour sur elle-même pour éviter un coup,une voix inconnue lui cria de faire attention juste avant que n'apparaisse Jongin devant elle pour la bloquer. Elle évita son poing de justesse puis Baekhyun entra en action lui assenant un violent coup dans l'estomac. La force du coup lui coupa le souffle quelques secondes et lui fit mettre un à terre.

 **-Ben alors ? Pas capable de supporter un petit coup ?**  Se moqua le jeune homme.

 **-Hyung, tu n'es pas censé te faire aider pas quelqu'un.**  Soupira Kyung Soo.

 **-Le prof n'a rien dit à ce propos.**  Lança le jeune homme avec un haussement d'épaules.

 **-D'accord !** S'énerva la jeune femme en se relevant.  **Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer, mais te plains pas si tu finis à l'infirmerie. Cette fois tu t'en sortiras pas avec un simple coup dans l'estomac. Mets toi en position petit con.**

**-Yah ! Je suis ton aîné !**

**-Je te donne l'impression d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ?** Répliqua-t-elle. **Grouille-toi !**

Baekhyun sembla déstabilisé par le regard mauvais de la jeune femme. Cette fois, elle ne lui laissa pas le privilège de donner les premiers coups, et utilisa tout ce qu'elle savait faire contre lui. Après un série de coups de poings qu'il fut à peine capable de bloquer ou d'esquiver, il se prit un coup à la gorge du tranchant de la main de Kayleigh. Il ne put que subir ce qui suivit, la jeune femme ne lui laissant pas le temps de se reprendre. Elle passa derrière lui, l'attrapa par le col et l'envoya voler au dessus de sa tête vers le mur qui arrêta sa course, la seconde d'après elle l'encastrait un peu plus dans le mur avec un coup de genoux dans le torse. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna il crut que c'était enfin finit mais un poing enflammé se dirigea droit sur visage. Un cri terrifié échappa ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux, attendant le coup qui ne vint jamais, pourtant elle avait bien abattue son poing. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux il la vit devant lui, leurs visages séparés seulement de quelques centimètres, le jeune homme tourna la tête et vit le poing toujours enflammé encastré dans le mur, si près de son visage qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur des flammes qui entouraient son poing.

 **-La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup de ce genre, c'est ta tête que j'encastre dans le mur.** Siffla-t-elle.

Elle défit son poing du mur et fit quelques pas en arrière sans le quitter des yeux, alors qu'autour d'eux tout le monde s'étaient immobilisés, respirant à peine. Au bout d'une bonne minute certains se demandèrent comment elle pouvait utiliser le feu alors qu'ils l'avaient vue utiliser la glace. Puis le Professeur intervint.

 **-Très bien, très bien ! Voilà ce que j'appelle d** u combat ! Fit-il joyeusement.  **Mais la prochaine fois, Kayleigh, essaye de ne pas dégrader les locaux.**

 **-Vous ne la sanctionnez pas !?** S'offusqua une fille que Kayleigh ne daigna même pas regarder.

 **-La sanctionner ? Pour avoir parfaitement suivit mes consignes ?**  Fit le Professeur.  **Je ne crois pas, non. Vous devriez plutôt prendre exemple car pour l'instant je ne donne pas cher de votre peau en combat rapproché, pour la majorité d'entre vous.**

Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'écouter la suite, prit ses affaires et quitta le gymnase, beaucoup trop énervée pour se battre contre n'importe qui d'autre.  


	5. Chapitre 3

Elle assista tout de même aux cours de l'après-midi il ne s'agissait que de leçons normales comme l'histoire de leur peuple, l'initiation à la diplomatie qui allait être très utile lorsqu'ils commenceraient leurs missions. La jeune femme s'isola donc dans le fond de la classe, la femme Professeur l'ignora durant les deux cours qu'elle leur fit et l'européenne en fut tout à fait satisfaite. Ce cours n'avait rien de bien compliqué de toute façon. Elle fut tranquille jusqu'à un certain point car l'un des amis de Baekhyun tenta de l'accuser de l'avoir distrait alors qu'il avait passé son temps à la distraire elle. Mais la professeur n'était pas dupe et n'avait rien dit à la jeune femme.

Avant le dîner elle eut le temps d'aller prendre une douche, la salle de bain étant commune d'autres filles vinrent se laver en discutant de leur journée. La conversation avait pour objet principal : Les garçons (sans surprise), elle entendit parler d'un certain Mark qui était très élégant ; d'un Jinyoung qui, apparemment ressemblait à un Prince ; d'un Namjoon dont l'intelligence semblait mettre les filles dans tout leurs états ; d'un Yugyeom qui était beaucoup trop séduisant pour faire partit des plus jeunes à avoir passé l'examen. Ensuite vint un nom qui lui était familier, Jong In, ou Kai, comme tout le monde semblait l'appeler, apparemment les filles faiblissaient devant son sourire. Puis vinrent des noms qu'elle ne sut pas associer avec les visages des garçons qu'elle avait vue, lorsque le nom de Kyungsoo fut prononcé elle prêta une oreille plus attentive à la conversation. Elles aimaient le charisme qu'il dégageait et cette impression de « force tranquille » rassurante. Kayleigh hocha la tête, le jeune homme lui avait parut très calme, posé et contre toutes attentes il avait été gentil avec elle, même si cela ne devait avoir rien à voir avec son caractère...

Sans surprise encore une fois, lorsqu'elles parlèrent de Baekhyun elle abordèrent le sujet de : La Bâtarde qui avait osé blesser leur précieux « Oppa ». La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, pouvait-on être aussi niaise ?

Heureusement elle put manger avec ses anciens camarades de classe, c'était un peu comme avoir plein de petits-frères et de petites-sœurs. Elle discuta joyeusement avec Ji Eun et les autres, sous le regards de ces nouveaux « camarades » de classe qu'elle pouvait sentir peser dans son dos.

Lorsque les plus jeunes partirent, Kayleigh ne mit pas longtemps à faire de même. Dans les escaliers un groupe de filles s'arrêta devant elle.

**-Tu dois te sentir puissante.**  Fit remarquer l'une des filles, les bras croisés.  **Avoir échappée à une sanction.**

**-Je n'ai fait que suivre la consigne.**  Soupira l'européenne. **Baekhyun aurait très bien put se protéger, à moins, bien sûr, qu'il n'en soit pas capable.**

**-Le prof a laissé passer parce qu'il a peur de son grand-père.** Lança une autre fille.

- _ **Ou alors**_   **votre Baekhyun chéri est juste un faiblard.**  Sourit Kayleigh avant de passer son chemin, puis elle lança par dessus son épaule. **Allez exiger une punition si ça vous dérange tant.**

Soudain, elle fut propulsée en avant comme si une force invisible l'avait percutée dans le dos. La jeune femme dévala les escaliers et s'arrêta en percutant le mur d'en face. Une voix familière appela son prénom mais elle se relevait déjà, remontant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour s'arrêter devant les trois filles qui la regardaient choquées.

**-Vous voyez, l'avantage d'être une Bâtarde c'est que suis beaucoup moins fragile que vous ou les humains**. Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.  **En revanche c'est le meilleur moyen pour me foutre en rogne.**

C'est alors que l'une des filles devint pâle comme un cadavre, les autres paniquèrent lui hurlant d'arrêter alors que les lèvres de la jeune femme prenaient une teinte bleuté.

**-Ça suffit, elles ont compris.**  Fit une voix masculine dans son dos.  **Tu vas juste t'attirer des ennuis à faire ça.**

Une main passa devant ses yeux, brisant le contact visuel, on lui attrapa l'épaule pour la tourner et elle se retrouva face à un groupe de garçons, dont un qu'elle reconnut, le Professeur l'avait appelé Bambam et l'avait mit en binôme avec Ji Eun, la première fois qu'elle avait combattue Baekhyun.

Kayleigh se dégagea de la main sur son épaule et passa entre les garçons pour descendre les escaliers.

**-Quoi !?** Lança-t-elle, alors qu'elle pouvait les entendre marcher derrière elle.  **Vous voulez me punir d'avoir attaquer cette fille ? Faites la queue, vous êtes pas les seuls.**

**-Arrête ça.**  Dit celui qui l'avait arrêtée plus tôt, d'une voix indulgente.

**-Arrêter quoi ?**

**-De croire qu'on veux tous te tuer**. Intervint Bambam.

**-Oh ! Parce que vous êtes différents des autres peut-être ?**  Répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

**-Je me demande ce que Kyungsoo-hyung penserait de ces paroles.** Lança le premier.

**-Vous me voulez quoi alors ?**  Gronda-t-elle.

**-Faire ta connaissance, ce serait pas mal déjà.**  Rit un autre.  **Et puis si tu reste avec nous, les autres te laisseront tranquilles.**

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, méfiante, elle savait que tout les Sangs-Purs n'étaient pas méchants, Kyungsoo en était la preuve. Mais on avait déjà fait semblant d'être son ami pour mieux l'humilier ensuite, quelle garantie avait-elle pour penser que ce n'était pas le cas avec eux. C'est alors que l'un d'eux s'avança vers elle, les yeux brillants de larmes, il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et avait une silhouette délicate. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre en elle. La jeune femme voulut se défaire de l'étreinte mais il la tenait fermement.

**-Laisse-nous devenir tes amis.** Gémit-il.

**-D'où tu sors ça toi ?!** S'exclama-t-elle toujours en essayant de se défaire.  **Pourquoi je voudrais devenir amie avec vous ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui me garanti que vous voulez vraiment devenir mes amis ?**

**-C'est un empathe.** Lança celui qui s'était interposé entre elle et les filles.  **Il ne sait pas mentir.**

**-Je...** Commença-t-elle avant de lâcher un long soupir.  **Je m'appelle Kayleigh Reaghan...**

**-Moi c'est Park Jimin !** Fit-il, avec un grand sourire.

Elle se retint de sourire face au jeune homme, alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable avec ses joues rondes qui lui firent penser à deux guimauves. L'Européenne se racla la gorge et serra la main que Jimin lui tendait.

**-Moi c'est Mark Tuan.** Dit un autre avec un petit sourire.  **Je suis né aux États-Unis donc si tu veux parler anglais, je suis là.**

**-Avec moi aussi.**  Dit celui qui l'avait empêcher de changer la fille en statue de glace.  **Je suis pas bilingue mais je me débrouille, Kim Namjoon.**

**-Tu me connais déjà.** Sourit Bambam.

**-Oui, désolée de t'avoir menacé, Ji Eun m'a dit que tu avais été très gentil avec elle.**

**-Je m'appelle Kim Yugyeom.**  Lui sourit un jeune homme plus grand que les autres.

**-Et moi c'est Jung Hoseok, enchanté !** Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Alors qu'elle pensait avoir vue tout le monde, les garçons se tournèrent tous dans la même direction, elle regarda à son tour et découvrit un jeune homme en habits large lui donnant un air de chiot maladroit, alors qu'il regardait un papillon de nuit passer. Hoseok alla lui donner un petit coup de coude dans le bras pour attirer son attention, lorsqu'il la regarda, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

**-Je m'appelle Kim Taehyung !**  Dit-il, toujours avec ce grand sourire rectangulaire qui lui donnait des airs de petit garçon.

**-Celui qui fait des boucliers, c'est ça ?** Se rappela l'occidentale.

**-C'est moi ! Et d'ailleurs, t'étais trop forte ! T'as crée le bouclier tellement vite !**  S'exclama-t-il, impressionné.

Elle sourit légèrement, attendrie par le jeune homme, ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'aux dortoirs discutant en chemin, notamment de la raison qui les avaient poussés à intervenir. Les garçons se regardèrent avec un sourire et Mark leva la main pour pointer Jimin du doigt, qui se tenait à côté de lui.

**-Non seulement c'est un empathe, mais il est également télépathe.**  Expliqua Namjoon.  **Alors il entendu ce que les autres pensent de ta présence et a trouvé cela injuste.**

**-Donc vous êtes intervenus, par...quoi...pitié ?** Lança-t-elle avec sarcasme.

**-Non !**  S'offusqua Jimin. **Les autres ne voient que le fait que tu sois une Bâtarde, sans même se rendre compte de tes qualités. Je veux que tu deviennes une Gardienne, un élément comme toi serait un grand atout pour les Gardiens.**

**-Merci...** Dit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de son dortoir.  **C'est mon bâtiment, bonne nuit.**

**-Elle vient pas au dortoir avec nous ?** Demanda alors Yugyeom qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé jusque là.

- **On vient à peine de la rencontrer, elle ne nous connaît pas, c'est un peu tôt pour la faire déménager dans notre dortoir.**  Rit Mark avec un sourire indulgent.

**-Votre dortoir ?**  Demanda Kayleigh, la main sur la porte du bâtiment.

**-T'es pas au courant ?**  Fit Bambam. **Le dortoir où tu es, est pour ceux qui n'ont pas de groupe assez grand pour faire une équipe ou qui ne sont avec personne. Une fois l'équipe faite, le groupe se déplace vers là où nous sommes et chaque groupe vit dans une sorte d'appartement.**

**-Pour tester notre cohésion.**  Intervint Hoseok.  **Si on arrive à vivre ensemble sans problèmes il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on fasse une bonne équipe sur le terrain.**

**-Votre cohabitation se passe bien ?**  Demanda la jeune femme.

**-Pour un groupe de quatorze, on se débrouille pas mal.**  Rit Namjoon.

**-Yugyeom, Jungkook et moi sommes les derniers arrivés.** Sourit Bambam.

**-Je vois.**  Dit-elle avec un hochement de tête. **Pour l'instant je vais rester dans ma chambre actuelle.**

Ils lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et partirent de leur côté. Dans sa chambre, Kayleigh se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le plafond un moment. Elle était étonnée que les équipes se fassent si tôt, mais cela faisait sens d'une certaine manière. En arrivant si jeune, ils passaient plus de temps avec les autres élèves qu'avec leur propre famille, l'école devenait leur nouvelle maison et leurs amis devenaient leur nouvelle famille. Il était donc normal que des amis ayant vécus ensemble dans le même établissement depuis l'enfance veuille faire équipe avec ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leur famille. C'était mieux que de laisser un étranger les éparpiller dans des équipes différentes surtout si ils font une bonne équipe au départ. En Europe devenir Gardien était plus individuel, et ce n'est qu'une fois l'examen passé qu'il étaient regroupé en équipes. Elle avait pensée que ce serait la même chose en Corée du Sud.

Au bout d'un moment elle se leva pour aller se changer et profita que ce soit le week end pour lire jusque tard dans la nuit. C'est donc bien après minuit qu'elle se décida enfin à fermer son livre et à éteindre sa lampe de chevet pour s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures.

Kayleigh avait l'impression qu'elle venait tout juste de s'endormir lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par des murmures et exclamations étonnées, alors qu'elle entendait comme des grattements à sa fenêtre. La jeune femme se tourna dans ses couvertures pour faire face à sa fenêtre et écarquilla aussitôt les yeux. Taehyung était en lévitation devant sa fenêtre, les jambes croisées. Le jeune homme lui fit signe de la main, arborant son sourire rectangulaire qui exposait toute ses dents. Elle regarda l'heure, à peine huit heures du matin, elle se leva avec un grondement agacé pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** Demanda-t-elle la voix rauque par le sommeil.

**-On vient te chercher pour le petit-déjeuner.** Sourit-il.

**-Taehyung, il est 8 heures du matin et c'est le week end.** Dit-elle avec un soupir désespéré, avant de voir que les garçons attendaient en bas.

**-On a une grosse journée qui nous attend, et tu en fais partie.** Répliqua-t-il.  **Allez, vas t'habiller on t'attend en bas. Et ne traîne pas sinon je viens te chercher.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et la claqua la fenêtre au nez du jeune homme, se maudissant pour ne pas avoir simplement ignoré les garçons la veille au lieu de se retourner pour leur parler.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, elle passait la porte du dortoir pour rejoindre les garçons, qui l'accueillirent avec des sourire joyeux. Ils allèrent ensuite au réfectoire, sous les regards surpris, elle s'installa avec eux, les murmures s'élevèrent rapidement mais personnes ne vint lui faire de remarques. Même Baekhyun et ses amis ne dirent rien, la regardant juste avec étonnement.

**-Salut.**  Fit alors Kyungsoo, debout derrière Yugyeom assit en face d'elle.

**-Salut.** Répondit-elle après avoir vérifié qu'il s'adressait bien à elle.

**-J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier, tu n'as pas été blessée ?** Demanda-t-il.  **Car tu n'as pas amortit ta chute avec ton bouclier.**

**-Non je n'ai rien... J'ai connu pire.**  Elle avait dit la dernière phrase à voix basse, seuls ses deux voisin de table et Yugyeom l'entendirent.

Kyungsoo sourit légèrement avec un hochement de tête et rejoignit les autres qui observaient la scène en silence.

**-Bon c'est cette grosse journée dont Taehyung parlait ?** Demanda-t-elle pour passer à autre chose.

**-Tu verras.**  Sourit Mark.     


	6. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les garçons emmènent Kayleigh dans les rues de Séoul pour lui faire visiter la ville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hello Annyeong ~! 
> 
> J'ai terminé la première partie de la Bâtarde, donc je vais tout publier d'un coup ^^ 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le petit déjeuner finit, ils traînèrent la jeune femme hors de l'établissement dans les rues de la ville humaine. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à Séoul le jour de son arrivée, trop fatiguée par le vol et trop occupée à penser à ce qui allait se passer après. Kayleigh réalisa alors que l'école en elle-même n'était qu'un immeuble comme il y en avait des centaines.

 **-Notre directeur est un maître dans l'art de l'illusion.** Dit Namjoon en voyant l'expression émerveillée de l'européenne. **Si quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'autorisation d'entrer dans l'école passe cette porte il se retrouvera dans un vieil immeuble vide.**

 **-Génial...** Souffla la jeune femme, admirative. 

 **-Tu voulais connaître le programme d'aujourd'hui.**  Intervint Mark. **Aujourd'hui c'est visite guidée de Séoul !**

Le groupe de garçons hurla de joie et sauta dans tout les sens, plus excités qu'elle à l'idée de passer la journée en ville. Ils marchèrent dans les rues de Séoul déjà bondées de monde, jusqu'à un grand centre commercial : le IFC Mall et encore une fois, les garçons semblèrent plus excités qu'elle à l'idée d'aller dans un centre commercial.

Les plus calmes s'avérèrent être Mark, Namjoon et Yugyeom bien que ce dernier parte de temps en temps faire le fou avec les autres. Elle resta donc avec Namjoon et Mark, regardant les vitrines tranquillement. Ils déambulèrent une bonne partie de la matinée, à suivre les quatre piles électriques qui allaient de magasins en magasins.

Lorsqu'enfin ils sortirent, Mark annonça la prochaine étape qui se trouvait seulement de l'autre côté de la rue, le Yeouido Grand Park. Taehyung attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et l'amena devant un stand de nourriture coréenne, en lui expliquant que c'était le genre de snacks qui se mangeaient le plus souvent quand on se promenait dans les rues.

 **-Il faut absolument que tu goûtes au Tteokboki.**  Sourit le jeune homme avant de demander un portion pour chacun.

Lorsqu'il fallut payer, le jeune homme se tourna vers Kayleigh le regard perdu et affolé, elle leva les yeux au ciel et paya à sa place.

 **-T'as jamais rien acheté de ta vie ?**  Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement.

 **-Nous n'avons que très peu de contacts avec le monde humain.**  Répondit Namjoon.

**-Mais vous vivez au milieu des humains, non ?**

**-Pas vraiment, tu trouveras très peu de familles de Sangs-purs dans les grandes villes.**  Expliqua Hoseok.

 **-C'est pas comme en Europe ou en Amérique.**  Intervint Mark. **Ici on cherche à se mélanger le moins possible avec les humains pour éviter d'avoir trop de Bâtards.**

 **-Ça fonctionne, on dirait.**  Fit remarquer l'européenne. **Il y en a d'autres qui ont du sang humain dans l'école ?**

 **-Moi.**  Fit Mark en levant une main.  **Ma mère est une Bâtarde, c'est pour ça que mes parents sont partis en Amérique.**

Kayleigh le regarda étonnée, d'habitude elle arrivait à savoir si quelqu'un près d'elle était plus ou moins de sang purs, une capacité commune aux Bâtards, mais pour Mark elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle n'avait pas non plus cherchée à savoir.

 **-J'aurais tellement aimé grandir au milieu des humains, aller à l'école et me faire des amis.** Dit Yugyeom.

 **-Je suis aller à l'école, moi.**  Fit Taehyung.

 **-Tout le monde n'a pas une famille ouverte d'esprit comme la tienne.**  Dit Namjoon.  **Pour la plupart nous avons été soit envoyé ici de force ou nous sommes venus pour échapper à nos familles.**

 **-Et tu fais partis de quelle catégorie ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **-Celle qui veut devenir Gardien pour échapper à sa famille.** Dit-il avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

 **-Un truc que j'aimerais savoir.** Intervint Hoseok. **Ton pouvoir, c'est quoi ? Les éléments ?**

 **-Sans oublier ta force et la création de boucliers.** Fit Jimin.

 **-Ça ce sont des pouvoirs communs aux Bâtards, Jimin.** Répondit Kayleigh. **Les Bâtards ont tous une force et une résistance plus grande que les humains et les Sangs-purs. Pour les boucliers ils sont tous plus ou moins capables d'en faire, et héritent souvent du pouvoir de leur parent Sang-pur.**

 **-Mais tu... pardon de dire ça mais tu n'as pas de parents Sang-pur.**  Fit remarquer Hoseok.

 **-Ne t'excuse pas.** Pouffa la jeune femme avec un sourire indulgent.  **Apparemment je suis un cas assez rare, mon père n'a pas hérité du pouvoir de glace et n'a pas développé de pouvoir propre à sa personne, seulement sa force et un don particulier pour créer des boucliers d'énergie.**

 **-Donc tu aurais du hériter de la même chose, seulement des pouvoirs de ton père.** Dit Mark.

**-Oui mais, mais apparemment ça à juste sauté une génération , et pour une raison inconnue alors que je suis techniquement plus humaine que mon père j'ai hérité du pouvoir de mon grand-père et en plus j'ai développée le mien.**

**-Les éléments ?** Tenta de deviner Bambam.

 **-Non.** Rit Kayleigh en secouant la tête.  **Pour faire simple, je peux apprendre à utiliser un pouvoir que je ne suis pas censé pouvoir utiliser.**

 **-Trop cool !**  Fit Jimin.

 **-Ça ne veut pas dire que je peux maîtriser un pouvoir que j'ai appris.**  Dit-elle avec haussement d'épaules.  **Je suis quand même limitée dans les choses que je peux faire.**

Ils cessèrent de de parler alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'un groupe d'adolescents qui mangeaient assis en cercle sur la pelouse. Jusque là ils avaient pus parler librement car ils avaient croisés peu de gens, mais maintenant que c'était l'heure du déjeuner, le parc devenait plus actif.

Ils montèrent dans un bus de ville et traversèrent le fleuve, la jeune femme se demandait où ils allaient lorsqu'elle remarqua une silhouette familière qu'elle avait vue sur internet pour symboliser Séoul : La tour Namsan.

 **-On pouvait pas te faire visiter sans t'amener à la Namsan Tower.**  Rit Jimin en voyant l'expression émerveillée de la jeune femme.

 **-Ma mère adorerait voir ça !** Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.  **Ce parc est encore plus beau que celui de tout à l'heure !**

 **-Elle est comment ta mère ?** Demanda Yugyeom.

 **-Euh...Humaine ?**  Répondit Kayleigh, prise au dépourvu.

**-Elle est gentille ?**

**-Très.**  Sourit tendrement la jeune femme.  **Avoir un mari et un fille qui ont des pouvoirs n'est pas facile et pourtant elle me comprend mieux que personne...Lorsque mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés, la glace et mon pouvoir d'apprentissage je veux dire, j'étais terrifiée et mon père était tout aussi perdu que moi. Et alors que mes capacités m'échappaient parfois, elle n'a jamais eut peur de moi lorsque j'étais effrayée et en totale perte de contrôle maman n'a jamais cessée de me tenir dans ses bras, alors que j'aurais pus la blesser gravement. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de décider de devenir gardien.**

Yugyeom ne dit rien, se contentant juste de sourire gentiment, touché par les paroles de Kayleigh, bien qu'une pointe de jalousie vienne s'immiscer dans son esprit. Lui aussi aurait voulut avoir une mère aussi aimante.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils revinrent de leur ballade en ville, c'est donc souriante qu'elle accepta la proposition des garçons : rencontrer les autres membres de leur groupe. Elle avait acceptée sans réfléchir, mais fut rapidement ramenée sur Terre lorsqu'elle resta hors de vue avec Taehyung, Jimin, Yugyeom et Bambam pendant que Mark, Namjoon et Hoseok allaient annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Lorsque le nom de l'européenne passa les lèvres de Namjoon la réaction des autres fut immédiate.

 **-Vos avez fait quoi ?!**  Fit une voix forte.  **Vous voulez qu'on se mette tout le monde à dos dans cette école ?!**

 **-Les Bâtards sont mal vus dans ce pays, ils finiront par trouver un moyen de la faire échouer ou même partir.**  Fit une voix plus calme, sur le ton de l'évidence.

 **-Les écoles de Gardiens ne sont pas dirigées par les Conseils.**  Fit remarquer Namjoon.

 **-Namjoon-ah, regarde autour de toi, cette école accueille au moins un enfant de chaque membres du Conseil Coréen, tu en es le parfait exemple.** Dit une autre voix, d'un ton calme.  **Le Conseil a toujours un moyen pour influencer les Gardiens, qu'on le veuille ou non.**

 **-Moi, je ne cherche pas à faire mieux que mon père, Jinyoung-ah.**  Gronda Namjoon.

 **-Je ne vois pas pourquoi sa condition serait un problème.** Intervint une autre voix tout aussi calme et douce. **D'après ce que j'ai entendu elle a un niveau de capacités et de connaissances plus élevée que la majorité d'entre nous. Et nous étions tous là quand elle a fracassée Baekhyun dans le mur, deux fois. Vous ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle ferait un super Gardien.**

 **-Youngjae.**  Dit une voix à l'accent étranger.  **Le Conseil l'a certainement envoyée ici pour la faire échouer. Si une Bâtarde devient Gardienne cela pourrait avoir plus de répercussions qu'on ne le pense.**

 **-Un fils de Bâtarde ne vous a pas dérange.**  Intervint soudain Mark, la colère se faisant clairement entendre dans sa voix.  **Oui, au cas ou cela vous ait échappé, ma mère est une Bâtarde elle aussi. Bien sûr, c'est plus facile à oublier mais je ne suis pas un Sang-pur et cela ne vous a pas dérange**.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce qui servait de salon à leur appartement/dortoir. Kayleigh s'inclina et s'excusa du dérangement d'une voix à peine audible et sortie d'un pas rapide.

 **-Noona !**  Appela Yugyeom, attirant l'attention de tous. **Elle est partie. C'est bon, vous êtes contents ?**

Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre alors que sans dire un mot, Mark sortit pour rattraper la jeune femme, et fut obliger de courir pour y parvenir au moment ou elle atteignait la porte du bâtiment de son dortoir.

**-Kayleigh !**

**-Si c'est pour me dire qu'ils ne veulent pas me voir, j'avais compris, merci.** Lança-t-elle avec une fausse indifférence.

 **-J'imagine bien que tu avais compris.** Dit-il avec une grimace.  **Je peux te ternir compagnie ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner là-bas pour l'instant.**

La jeune femme considéra Mark d'un regard en coin et finit par accepter avec un long soupir.

**-Du thé, tu en bois ?**

**-Pas vraiment, mais je dis pas non.**  Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, sourire aux lèvres.

Il la suivit dans sa chambre et s'installa dans un des fauteuils, observant la pièce pendant que Kayleigh préparait le thé. Il y avait des photos d'elle avec ses parents, ses amis (humains, il supposa), des photos de paysages, une maison qu'il supposa être celle de ses parents. Son regard revint sur une photo d'elle avec ses parents. Physiquement, Kayleigh tenait plus de sa mère, même visage rond, mêmes longs cheveux roux, même sourire. Elle avait les yeux de son père en revanche, un bleu vif quasi irréel qui choquait presque avec les cheveux noir de son père. Sur la photo, elle ressemblait plus à sa mère mais lorsqu'elle ne souriait pas, elle avait la même expression sérieuse, quasi sévère de son père. Cela lui rappela sa propre mère, qui parlait peu et n'était pas vraiment souriante excepté avec lui et son père.

 **-Nous faisions un pique-nique sur les rives du Loch Ness.**  Fit la voix de la jeune femme.

 **-Tu as vue la créature ?** Rit-il.

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire et secoua négativement la tête en prenant un gorgée de thé.

 **-Tu aimes les loups ?**  Demanda Mars en remarquant les statuettes de loups sur son bureau et la peluche sur le lit.

 **-Oui, c'est mon animal préféré.**  Répondit-elle.  **Et c'est aussi le symbole de la famille Reaghan.**

 **-Il y a des loups en Écosse ?**  Fit-il surprit.

 **-Plus depuis très longtemps. Mon grand-père descendrait apparemment d'une vieille et longue lignée de chefs Vikings qui... apparemment, car ce ne sont que des histoires qui se racontent de générations en générations...apprivoisaient des loups, maintenant nous portons juste un pendentif en forme de tête de loup.** Dit-elle en sortant le collier de sous son pull, pour montrer la tête de loup en argent qui pendait au bout d'un lien noir.

En s'approchant, Mark réalisa que le lien noir était en fait une fine tresse complexe faite de fils de cuirs.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, n'arrêtant pas de parler en anglais alors qu'ils remplissaient leur plateau. Il lui proposa d'aller s'installer avec les garçons et lui, elle allait accepter lorsqu'elle remarqua des têtes quine lui étaient pas familière, mais supposa qu'il s'agissait du reste de la bande.

 **-Désolée, Mark.** Dit-elle avec une grimace.  **Ce serait dommage que je gâche l'appétit de ces messieurs.**

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit la table habituelle ou s'installaient les Novices de l'école et prit place à côté de Ji Eun qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. On lui posa des tas de questions sur la journée qu'elle avait passée dehors avec les garçons, leur départ n'étant apparemment pas passé inaperçu.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Kayleigh a visitée Séoul, bon je ne suis jamais allée à Séoul ou en Corée du Sud tout court donc mes connaissance me viennent de recherches sur internet donc si je me trompe ou quoi dites-le moi que je corrige ^^   
> J'espère que ça vous a plu !! 
> 
> Bye bye ~ !


	7. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La soirée n'avait déjà pas bien commencée mais un évènement va bouleverser l'école

**Chapitre 5**

 

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'elle sortit du réfectoire seule, et prit son temps pour rentrer au dortoir, le froid s'était installé et mordait la peau en ce début de soirée. Autour d'elle, on se dépêchait de marcher d'un bâtiment à un l'autre, pour échapper à la morsure du froid. Un sourire au coin des lèvres l'Écossaise savoura la sensation, il faisait chaud et humide à son arrivée en Corée du Sud c'était avec plaisir qu'elle accueillait le froid de l'automne.

**-Kayleigh !**  Appela une voix familière.

Elle se tourna et vit Kyungsoo arriver en courant, il s'arrêta devant la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

**-Salut.** Dit-il, les épaules raides.

**-Salut. Tout va bien ?**  Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**-En fait...hmm... Ça me gêne un peu de te demander ça, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre fois... Mais je t'ai vue passer et on aurait bien besoin de tes pouvoirs.** Marmonna-t-il sans la regarder.

**-Tu as besoin de moi pour faire quoi ?**

Le jeune homme se lança dans son récit, racontant comment Baekhyun (elle grimaça à ce nom), Chanyeol, Min Seok et Junmyeon avaient voulus faire « un truc cool » en utilisant leur pouvoir respectif en même temps. Sauf qu'au lieu du résultat attendu ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés ensemble.

**-Quoi ?! Comment ils ont** **put** **se retrouver coincés ?**

**-Apparemment mélanger eau, givre, feu et lumière n'est pas la meilleure des idées.** Dit-il avec un long soupir désespéré.

**-Et votre** **pyrokinésiste** **peut pas faire fondre le tout ? Et** **Baekhyun** **? Le pouvoir de lumière est plutôt puissant.**  Fit-elle remarquer en haussant un sourcil.

**-Baekhyun pourrait blesser quelqu'un et** **Chanyeol** **a déjà essayé mais ça s'est pas bien fini.** Grimaça-t-il.  **Du coup...**

**-Il ne peut pas utiliser son pouvoir.** Termina l'européenne, avant de soupirer.  **Ils sont où ?**

Kyungsoo lui attrapa la main et la guida d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les quatre garçons debout, les mains coincées ensemble dans un bloc de glace.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là ?**  Grommela Baekhyun.

**-Je peux toujours repartir.** Répliqua-t-elle sans se démonter.

**-Je l'ai vue et elle contrôle la glace et le feu.** Dit Kyungsoo d'un air sévère.

**-J'ai pas plus envie de t'aider que toi de me voir.**  Dit la jeune femme.  **Mais la glace va finir par vous brûler les mains. Et puis je n'ose pas imaginer le calvaire des trois autres si ils restent coincés avec toi.**

**-Yah !**  Cria Beakhyun furieux en essayant de lui sauter dessus.

**-Taies-toi** **Baekhyun** **.**  Gronda le plus petit des quatre. **Estime-toi** **heureux qu'elle veuille bien nous aider après tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir. À moins que tu préfères te présenter au Professeur** **Park** **ainsi et lui expliquer qu'on s'est retrouvés coincés parce qu'on a essayé de faire des cristaux de glace pour créer des effets de lumière avec.**

Baekhyun rougit de honte à l'idée de raconter cela au Professeur qui ne manquerait pas de leur rappeler cet incident digne de Novices, jusqu'à leur mort.

Kayleigh s'approcha sans un mot et posa une main sur le bloc de glace pendant que l'autre se posait sur le bras du râleur. À la surprise de ce dernier, les gestes de la jeune femme étaient très doux. Il la regarda faire, elle était concentrée sur le bloc de glace alors qu'il sentait la glace autour de ses mains se décoller lentement ses mains se réchauffant doucement au contact de la main de l'européenne sur son bras. L'instant d'après, la glace autour de ses mains craqua avant de tomber en milliers de petits morceaux.

**-Qui contrôle le feu ?**  Demanda-t-elle ;

**-Chanyeol-hyung.**  Répondit Kyungsoo en montrant le plus grand des trois.  **Pourquoi ?**

**-Je vais m'occuper de lui en dernier, il falloir continuer à le réchauffer une fois que la glace sera tombé, pour qu'il puisse réutiliser ses pouvoir rapidement.** Expliqua-t-elle en s'occupant du plus petit.  **Toi, tu contrôle quoi ?**

**-Le givre, je m'appelle Min** **Seok** **.**

Elle lui lança un regard amical avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres et plaça une main sur la glace.

**-Pas besoin de réchauffer tes mains alors, le givre protège tes mains.**

**-Comment elle sait tout ça ?**  Fit quelqu'un dans son dos.

**-J'ai appris « tout ça ».**  Répondit-elle. **Ça fait partit des connaissances utiles pour un Gardien, qui sait dans quelle situation on peut se retrouver. Et voilà.**

Pour le troisième, qu'elle supposa être Suho, ce fut tout aussi rapide. En revanche lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Chanyeol, ce dernier était pâle et ses yeux semblaient vides alors qu'il affichait une expression hagarde. Elle réchauffa ses mains et en posa une sur la joue du jeune homme pour attirer son attention et lui rendre un peu de couleur dans le visage.

**-Chanyeol ?**  Appela-t-elle gentiment, il la regarda dans les yeux et elle continua.  **Comment** **sens-tu** **tes mains.**

**-Ça brûle...**  Dit-il faiblement.

**-** **Kyungsoo** **m'a dit que tu avais essayé d'utiliser ton pouvoir pour faire fondre la glace.** Dit-elle alors qu'il hochait la tête elle poursuivit.  **Tu** **l'as** **fait d'un coup je suppose.**

**-Oui...** Souffla le jeune homme.

**-D'accord, vous avez un guérisseur dans votre groupe ?** Demanda-t-elle sans quitter Chanyeol des yeux.

**-Oui moi, j'ai le pouvoir de guérison.**  Fit une voix à l'accent étranger dans son dos.

**-Approche, il va avoir besoin de ton pouvoir.** Commanda-t-elle gentiment.

Le jeune homme approcha et elle fit tomber la glace en morceaux pour découvrir les mains du jeune homme, recouverte de plaque rouge. Baekhyun regarda la scène, toujours ahuri, pourquoi était-elle si douce avec eux alors qu'il l'avaient harcelée depuis son arrivée ? Avec Yixing qui soignait Chanyeol, l'européenne tenait les mains du pyrokinésiste entre les siennes utilisant ce qu'elle savait faire avec le feu pour l'aider à se réchauffer, autour d'eux les garçons pouvait sentir la magie de la jeune femme dans l'air, douce et apaisante.

Lorsque les mains du jeune homme reprirent une couleur normale et que ses yeux retrouvèrent leur étincelle de malice habituelle, Kayleigh fit un pas en arrière et lui lâcha les mains, mais il la retint et elle réalisa alors à quel point ses mains étaient petites comparées à celles du jeune homme.

**-Merci...** **Kayleigh** **.**  Dit-il doucement.

Entendre son prénom sortant de la bouche d'un ami de Baekhyun (autre que Kyungsoo) était presque étrange tellement elle s'était habituée à les entendre l'appeler « Bâtarde ». Étrange, mais pas désagréable cependant. Suho et Min Seok la remercièrent également puis tout le monde se tourna vers Baekhyun qui regardait ailleurs, les bras croisés.

**-Tu pourrais au moins lui dire merci,** **Baekhyun** **.** Soupira Suho.

**-Pas la peine, c'est pas comme si je l'avais fait pour lui.**  Fit la jeune femme qui commençait à prendre le chemin de son dortoir. **Kyungsoo** **avait l'air vraiment inquiet, c'est tout. Bonne nuit.**

Sur ces mots, elle retourna à son dortoir légèrement rougissante ne s'étant pas attendue à ce que Chanyeol lui agrippe les mains ainsi ou même à ce qu'on la remercie... Quoique, elle leur avait quand même évité de se faire humilier par le Professeur Park.

Pour une raison qui lui échappa, les événements survenus en fin d'après-midi lui revinrent à l'esprit alors qu'elle essayait de s'endormir, elle se rappela de l'expression triste de Yugyeom lorsqu'elle ne les avaient pas rejoint au réfectoire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer qu'ils se disputent et gâchent leur bonne entente pour la défendre. Elle avait passée une super journée avec eux, certainement la meilleure depuis son arrivée et ne voulait pas gâcher leur chance de devenir Gardiens juste pour avoir des amis. Avec un long soupir elle se s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures et regarda la silhouette des arbres à travers la fenêtre avant de finir par s'endormir.

La sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas grandit dans son esprit au point qu'elle se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que la lueur orangée dans laquelle baignait sa chambre n'était pas normale. Des bruits lui parvinrent alors, comme un bourdonnement à la fois sourd et assourdissant qui couvrait presque les cris qui retentissaient dans la nuit. Kayleigh sauta hors de son lit et se précipita vers sa fenêtre pour voir le bâtiment du dortoir des Novices en flammes, elle enfila des chaussures et se précipita dans le couloir.

**-Réveillez-vous !!**  Hurla-t-elle.  **Les gamins sont en danger !**

Dévalant les escaliers, elle ne vérifia même pas qu'on la suivait, sortit du bâtiment et couru aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers le bâtiment des Novices. Elle découvrit alors les enfants collés les uns aux autres, se tenant à bonne distance de l'incendie.

**-Unnie !**  Hurla Ji Eun, en courant vers elle pour se blottir contre la jeune femme.

**-Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tout le monde va bien ?**  Demanda-t-elle en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

**-Nous on a rien, mais il y en a qui encore coincés à l'intérieur...** **Unnie** **, il faut les sortir de là !** Pleura Ji Eun.  **On a essayé d'utiliser nos pouvoirs pour éteindre le feu mais on y est pas arrivé.**

**-Restez en arrière les enfants !**  Résonna la voix de Junmyeon.  **On va s'en occuper.**

**-Il faut qu'on y entre si il y en a encore coincés là dedans ils tiendront pas jusqu'à ce qu'on éteigne le feu.** Dit alors Namjoon qui arrivait avec les treize autre membres de son équipe.

**-Moi, je peux y aller.** Dit Kayleigh en levant la main.

**-Moi aussi.**  Fit une voix familière sur un visage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, d'après ses souvenirs Namjoon l'avait appelé Jinyoung.

**-On va faire des groupes.**  Intervint un jeune homme qu'elle avait aperçu à la table de Mark la veille dans le réfectoire **. On va faire un groupe qui s'occupe d'éteindre le feu ou du moins de l'affaiblir,** **Bambam** **,** **Youngjae** **faites passer le mot et rassemblez tout ceux qui contrôlent l'eau, la météo et même le vent.**

**-Lay et** **Jimin** **regroupez** **les guérisseurs au cas où il y est des blessés.**  Dit Junmyeon.  **Sehun** **, on va aider à éteindre le feu.**

**-Si j'ai quelqu'un avec moi je peux entrer pour repérer les enfants.** Intervint une fille aux cheveux courts.

**-Je pourrais faciliter la visibilité.** Dit alors Baehyung.

**-Ceux qui contrôlent le feu peuvent faire en sorte de gérer les flammes.** Dit Kayleigh.

**-On est là.**  Firent Chanyeol et un autre qu'elle avait vue avec le groupe de Mark et Namjoon, qu'elle avait entendu dans l'appartement des garçons.

**-Moi je pourrais téléporter les enfants dehors.** Intervint Kaï, alors que Min Seok venait s'ajouter au groupe.

Sur ces mot ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment en flamme, l'entrée n'avait pas encore était assaillie par les flammes mais la chaleur y était presque intenable. Grâce à son pouvoir elle put refroidir la température de son corps.   
Rapidement et sans vraiment se consulter ils se séparèrent en binômes pour couvrir plus de terrain plus rapidement et elle se retrouva à arpenter un étage avec Baekhyun. Il crièrent pour savoir si quelqu'un les entendaient mais n'eurent pas de réponses. Tout comme l'entrée, l'étage où ils étaient avait à peine été touché par les flammes mais la fumée rendait la vision et la respiration difficile. Elle ne maîtrisait pas le vent comme le feu mais elle utilisa le peu qu'elle savait faire pour éloigner la fumé autour d'eux. Il leur suffit d'échanger un simple regard pour se mettre d'accord et fouiller les chambres une par une. Baekhyun trouva une jeune fille inconsciente dans une des chambres il la porta à Kayleigh qui tenta de la rafraîchir alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour pouvoir ouvrir un passage dans la fumée épaisse. Devant la cage d'escalier ils retrouvèrent les autres et Kai commençait déjà à se téléporter pour sortir les enfants.

**-J'espère qu'il n'y avait qu'eux parce qu'on va pas pouvoir rester beaucoup plus longtemps.**  Cria Chanyeol pour se faire entendre par dessus le vacarme des flammes.

**-À part nous je ne ressent l'énergie de personne d'autres.** Dit la fille aux cheveux courts.

**-On risque un tour ?**  Demanda Min Seok.

_«_ _Non ! »_ Fit la voix de Jimin dans leurs têtes.  _« Les profs viennent de vérifier, tout le monde est dehors._ _Dépêchez_ _vous de sortir, on arrive pas à éteindre le feu et encore moins à l'affaiblir. »_

**-Ok !** Fit Kaï en apparaissant à côté de Chanyeol.  **Je peux téléporter trois personnes en même temps maximum.**

**-Amber et Min** **Seok** **allez-y en premier !** Dit Chanyeol.  **Baekhyun** **aussi ! Les deux qui contrôlent la glace, vous pouvez tenir encore un peu ?**

**-Moi oui.**  Répondit calmement Kayleigh.

**-Je sais pas...** Fit Jinyoung en secouant faiblement la tête alors qu'il suait à grosses gouttes.

**-Vas-y.**  Dit l'européenne.  **Je peux protéger** **Baekhyun** **de la chaleur.**

**-Sûre ?**  Demanda Chanyeol, en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, remarquant avec étonnement que sa peau était plutôt fraîche.

Elle hocha la tête avec confiance et poussa gentiment Jinyoung vers Kai qui disparu aussitôt avec lui, Amber et Min Seok. Ces derniers venaient à peine de disparaître que le plafond céda et un poutre enflammée tomba entre Chanyeol et Jackson qui sautèrent d'un côté, Kayleigh et Baekhyun de l'autre, malheureusement pas du côté de la sortie. Il s'aidèrent à se relever et réalisèrent qu'ils étaient au milieu du couloir, encerclés par les flammes. Kayleigh entendit les deux pyrokinésiste hurler sans les comprendre alors que le chaud des flammes commençait à l'atteindre, elle vit les deux jeune hommes se battre avec les flammes, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si les flammes ne les laissaient pas passer, ne leur obéissait pas. Leur seule issue était la fenêtre, mais elle savait, elle savait que si elle brisait la fenêtre il y aurait appel d'air et les flammes les engouffreraient.

_«_ _Kayleigh_ _,_ _Baekhyun_ _hyung_ _!_ _Kai_ _s'est téléporté à l'intérieur mais il a pas_ _put_ _vous atteindre. »_ Fit la voix de Jimin.

**-On fait quoi maintenant ?!** Hurla Baekhyun.

**-Casse la vitre !**  Ordonna Kayleigh.

**-T'es folle !!**

**-Casse cette putain de vitre !** Hurla la jeune femme.

Baekhyun ne chercha pas à dire plus et utilisa son pouvoir pour faire exploser la vitre. Elle créa un bouclier autour d'eux alors qu'elle agrippait le bras du jeune homme, et ils furent propulsés dehors par l'appel d'air.

En bas tout le monde vit l'éclair blanc de la lumière de Baekhyun, suivit par une gerbe de feu qui les projeta dans les airs, une lueur bleu brillant autour d'eux alors qu'ils continuaient leur chute. Taehyung leva les mains et tenta de freiner la chute alors que la force de l'impact les avaient éjectés loin du bâtiment.

Kayleigh ferma les yeux se préparant au choc, à la vitesse où ils allaient même avec son bouclier elle sentirait l'impact fortement, mais elle protégea Baekhyun de son corps, elle se savait assez forte pour survivre à la chute. Le choc fut brutal mais pas autant que ce qu'elle avait anticipée, ils roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres, elle sentit les graviers racler les parties dénudées de ses épaules, de ses bras, de ses jambes, tout s'arrêta lorsque son dos percuta violemment le tronc du vieil arbre qui trônait dans la cours. Elle lâcha Baekhyun qui roula sur le dos, gémissant de douleur alors qu'il était recouvert comme elle de coupures causées par leur roulade, il avait le visage tâché de suie, ses vêtements étaient sales, déchirés, brûlés, ensanglantés, et elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état que lui.

**-Ça va ?**  Souffla-t-elle.

**-J'ai connu mieux.**  Dit-il avec une une grimace de douleur alors qu'il avait essayait de bouger.  **Toi ?**

**-En pleine forme...**  Gronda-t-elle dans une tentative de se tourner sur le côté pour pouvoir se hisser et s'asseoir.

Mais c'était peine perdue, elle n'avait plus de forces et avait mal de partout, alors elle resta là, étendue sur le côté près de Baekhyun toujours allongé sur le dos. Les autres arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard en courant, complètement paniqués.

**-Chanyeol et Jackson sont sortis?**  Demanda-t-elle.

**-On est là.** Fit Chanyeol.  **Vous, ça va ?**

**-Tu vois pas comment on pète la forme ?** Lança Baekhyun avec une grimace alors qu'elle levait faiblement un pouce en l'air avec un grognement de douleur.  **On va avoir besoin de quelques pansements je pense, quand même.**

Kayleigh pouffa de rire, provoquant une violente toux grasse qui lui donna l'impression qu'elle allait se déchirer l'intérieur de la gorge. Les autres restèrent ahuris devant ce soudain fou rire dans une telle situation.   


	8. Chapitre 6

Jimin et Yixing aidèrent les deux jeunes gens à se mettre en position assise, chose qui ne fut pas chose aisée puisque l'un comme l'autre n'avait plus la force de se hisser. Kayleigh réalisa qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de personnes autour d'eux lorsqu'une voix féminine eut une exclamation choquée. L'européenne grimaça en imaginant à quoi pourrait ressembler son dos et celui de Baekhyun.

Faiblement elle leva le poing et alla l'appuyer contre l'épaule du jeune homme à côté d'elle.

 

 **-Bon boulot.**  Dit-elle sans le regarder.

 

Pour toute réponse, une main vint lui tapoter lentement le dessus du crâne, en tournant la tête elle croisa le regard de Baekhyun qui récupéra aussitôt sa main et détourna les yeux. Kayleigh sourit tendrement et leva les yeux vers l'assemblée qui les entouraient.

Derrière elle, Jimin avait le relevé le T-Shirt de la jeune femme pour soigner son dos, sa main planant au dessus des blessures qui refermaient sur son passage. Il remarqua alors de vieilles cicatrices qui zébraient la peau du dos de la Bâtarde.

 

 **-Tout va bien, Jiminie ?**  Fit la voix de Namjoon.  **Pourquoi...Oh...  
**   
**-C'est un Sang-pur qui t'as fait ça ?** Demanda Jimin d'une voix tremblante.

 

Cette question attira l'attention de tous que regardèrent le dos de Kayleigh, maintenant dépourvu de blessures à l'exception des cicatrices blanches qui lui prenaient une bonne partie du dos.

 

 **-Un « cousin », oui.**  Répondit-elle sombrement.  **Nous avions sept ou huit ans il commençait à contrôler ses pouvoirs et s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'utiliser sa cousine Bâtarde comme cible mouvante.  
**   
-Personne ne l'a arrêté ? S'offusqua la voix de Hoseok quelque part à droite de la jeune femme.  
  
**-Vous avez vus beaucoup de Sang-purs en empêcher un autre de battre un Bâtard ?**  Rit-elle avant d'ajouter avec sarcasme.  **On n'empêche pas un enfant d'expérimenter ses pouvoirs, voyons. C'est du passé maintenant.**

 

  
Une paires de longues jambes apparurent devant elle, la personne s'accroupit et elle put enfin voir le visage de Chanyeol qui posa sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme sans un mot.

 

 **-Tu es consciente que devenir Gardienne fera que tu devras protéger des Sang-purs comme lui.** Fit remarquer Namjoon.

 **-Je me méfie des Sang-purs mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux leur mort.** Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.  **Moi aussi j'espère pouvoir m'échapper en devenant Gardienne et puis imagine, ça leur fait ferait tellement les pieds d'être redevable à une Bâtarde !**

 

À côté d'elle, Baekhyun éclata de rire en secouant la tête, alors que la jeune femme souriait gentiment les paupières lourdes de fatigue.

 

 **-T'es pas si con que ça finalement.** Lança-t-elle à Baekhyun de but en blanc.

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment je dois le prendre.**  Grimaça le jeune homme.

 **-C'est un compliment.** Sourit-elle, avant de commencer à se lever.  **Je crois que je vais rentrer me coucher.**

 **-Les profs fouillent l'école on doit rester ici jusqu'à leur retour.**  Annonça la voix de Jimin dans son dos.   
  
**-Donc l'incendie n'est pas accidentel.** Grommela Chanyeol assit face à elle.  **Je m'en doutais.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?**  Demanda Kayleigh, alors que Jimin et Taehyung venaient s'installer près d'elle.

**-Le comportement des flammes, quand Baekhyun et toi avaient coincés par les flammes nous n'avons pas réussis à les éloigner.**

**-Et je n'ai pas réussis à me téléporter où vous étiez comme si quelque chose m'en empêchais.**  Intervint Kai.  **Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.**

 **-Sans Jimin, Mark et Jungkook nous n'aurions jamais sus que quelque chose n'allait pas.** Dit Namjoon.

 **-Comment ça ?**  S'étonna Kayleigh.  **Personnes n'a rien sentit ?**

 **-Jimin a sentit l'angoisse des petits et la tienne, Jungkook étant un changeur il a sentit que quelque chose n'alla pas et moi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Qui s'est confirmé quand Jimin nous a tous réveillés.** Expliqua Mark.

 **-Et nous, c'est Kayleigh qui nous a réveillée.** Intervint Amber.  **Puis on a vus les flammes.**

 **-Donc quelqu'un, ou plutôt, plusieurs personnes auraient mis le feu au dortoir des petits en dissimulant leur présence et le fait que le feu prenne de l'ampleur ? Pourquoi ?**  Demanda l'européenne. **À s'attaquer à l'école autant s'attaquer aux plus susceptibles de devenir Gardiens.**

 **-Et empêche de l'éteindre.** Compléta Suho qui revenait avec l'équipe chargé d'éteindre le feu.  **Le directeur nous a dit d'abandonner, il va confiner l'incendie mais on va le laisser brûler. Désolé.**

 **-Comment peut-on s'en prendre à des enfants...** Gronda Taehyung.

 **-Les enfants ne sont peut-être pas la cible.** Dit Baekhyun. **L'école en elle-même est peut-être la cible.**

- **Ça pourrait aussi être de l'intimidation, pour que les enfants s'en aillent et que les familles ne veuillent plus envoyer leurs enfants.** Dit alors Jinyoung.  **Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait se débarrasser des Gardiens.**

 **-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à nous de nous poser cette question.**  Intervint Youngjae.

 **-Comment peux-tu dire cela alors que les enfants auraient pus y rester, _nous_  aurions pus y rester !** S'emporta Jackson, alors que Youngjae se renfrognait sur lui-même.

 **-Je suis de l'avis de Jackson.**  Dit Chanyeol.  **Ça nous touche personnellement.**

 **-Et pourtant, Youngjae a raison.**  Dit alors Kayleigh en posant une main sur le genoux du jeune homme. **Nous ne sommes pas encore des Gardiens, enquêter ne nous apporterait que des ennuis. Vous vous croyez vraiment capable de faire face aux genre d'ennemis que les Gardiens combattent ?**

 **-Bien sûr ! Je ne serais pas arrivé si loin dans l'entraînement sinon.**  Répondit Jackson.

 

Kayleigh serra la mâchoire et les poings, dont la main qui était toujours posée sur le genoux de Chanyeol lui attirant un regard surprit du jeune homme. Elle lança un regard noir à Jackson, à la fois exaspérée, désespérée et voulue lancer une remarque sur le stéréotype du Sang-pur incapable de savoir où est sa place. Mais le coup de coude discret de Jimin dans ses côtes la fit prendre une autre approche, moins vexante.

 

 **-D'accord Jackson, regarde bien le bâtiment en flamme derrière toi, repense à ce qu'il s'est passé quand nous étions à l'intérieur et après redis-moi ce que tu viens de dire en me regardant dans les yeux.** Fit l'européenne en pointant l'édifice en flammes.

 

Il ne se tourna pas vers le dortoir qui commençait à tomber en morceaux, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il prit place par terre sans répondre.

 

 **-Je ne te savais pas comme ça.**  Fit Namjoon à la jeune femme. **J'aurais crus que tu serais de l'avis de Jackson.**

 **-Je sais où est ma place.**  Répondit-elle.  **Je suppose que c'est une chose que les Bâtards ont en commun. Tout le monde semble désireux de nous faire comprendre ce que nous sommes et surtout ce que nous ne deviendrons jamais. De fait, je sais qu'il me reste encore du chemin à faire avant de devenir Gardienne.**

 **-Que fais-tu ici si tu « sais où est ta place » ?**  Lança une voix masculine.

 **-Sehun !**  Réprimanda Suho.

 **-Aucun règlement ne m'interdis d'être là.**  Répondit Kayleigh avec un haussement d'épaules.  **Et sans vouloir me vanter je pense pouvoir vous botter les fesses sans trop de problèmes. Ce que je veux dire, Sehun, c'est que je connais mes limites. Enquêter ne ferait que nous faire, au mieux, perdre du temps, au pire, nous faire tuer. En tant qu'aînés notre devoir est de protéger nos cadets et de faire en sorte de finir l'entraînement.**

 

Une voix retentit dans la cours, celle du directeur qui appelait les élèves à venir se rassembler dans le Grand Hall. Kayleigh comprit qu'il s'agissait du Hall où, quelques mois plus tôt, elle s'était tenue pour la cérémonie d'entrée. Tout comme ce jour-là, le Directeur se tenait face aux élèves, mais cette fois les Novices étaient dans les balcons pendant que les aînés se tenaient au centre de la pièce. L'homme balaya l'assemblée du regard plusieurs fois, dénué d'expression, puis son regard s'adoucit et il se mit à parler.

 

 **-Tout d'abord, avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je tiens à m'excuser au nom de tout les Professeurs et moi-même pour ne pas avoir réagit assez vite.**  Commença-t-il avant de s'incliner.  **Et je tiens à remercier les aînés pour avoir sut réagir avec sang-froid et intelligence dans cette situation malgré l'absence de vos Professeurs. Je remercie tout particulièrement ceux qui n'ont pas hésité à risquer leur vie pour secourir leurs cadets.**

 

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et lorsque les applaudissements s'arrêtèrent le Directeur reprit.

 

 **-Sur une note moins joyeuse, je me dois de vous dire que nous ne savons toujours pas comment une telle chose a put se produire. Mais une chose est sûre, des intrus ont pénétrés l'enceinte de l'établissement, des intrus assez puissants pour dissimuler leur présence et le feu qu'ils ont démarrés.**  Expliqua-t-il et Kayleigh échangea un regard entendu avec Namjoon.  **C'est une attaque qui n'est pas anodine, on ne s'attaque pas à de futurs Gardiens sans motivations précises. Nous ne sommes pas appelés des « Gardiens » sans raisons, nous sommes littéralement des protecteurs, nous protégeons les notres mais aussi les humains, nous faisons en sorte que la cohabitation avec les humains se passe bien. Nous sommes les Gardiens d'un monde dont il est essentiel de préserver la paix. Et puisque ce sujet semble d'actualité en ce moment, laissez-moi vous parler de ceux que nous appelons si péjorativement des « Bâtards ».**

 

La réaction fut immédiate, un murmure s'éleva parmi les élèves alors que tous se tournaient vers l'européenne. Elle garda la tête haute et se dressa de toute sa hauteur avant de réaliser que les garçons s'étaient rapprochés d'elle comme pour la protéger, c'est avec surprise qu'elle regarda Baekhyun bomber le torse et se placer devant elle.

 

 **-Avant que certains d'entre vous ne cris au scandale, laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Tout d'abord, sur ce que veut dire être un Gardien, concrètement. Lorsque vous deviendrez Gardien...et même dès le moment où vous entrez dans une école de Gardien vous n'êtes plus sous l'influence des différents Conseils, je ne prends mes ordres d'aucuns de vos parents d'ailleurs. En entrant ici, vous n'êtes plus de nobles héritiers d'une prestigieuse famille, vous n'êtes plus des Sang-purs. Votre noms ne vous fera pas devenir Gardien plus vite, être Sang-pur n'est pas non plus une prérogative pour entrer ici. Les Bâtards ne sont pas moins capables ou moins méritants de se tenir à vos côtés. Et je crois que Miss Reaghan nous l'a prouvée ce soir, elle fait partie des quatre élèves qui ont donnés l'alerte et n'a pas hésité à protéger de son corps un autre élève, qui pourtant n'avait pas été le plus « sympathique » des camarades.**  Sourit le Directeur en regardant Baekhyun.  **Nous sommes une famille avant toute chose et même si on ne s'entend pas avec certains membres de sa famille on en prend soin. Et c'est exactement ce que vous avez fait ce soir.**

 

Le silence se fit dans la salle alors que le Directeur souriait gentiment à l'européenne, encore sous le choc. Pourtant elle savait tout cela, mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre était surprenant.

 

 **-Les Novices seront relogés dans le gymnase pour l'instant, les cours seront perturbés également. L'objectif principal est de rester sur nos gardes.**  Reprit le Directeur. **Vos professeurs et moi-même surveilleront l'extérieur de l'école et je m'en remet aux aînés des étudiants pour protéger vos cadets. Ceux qui ne forment pas encore d'équipes se regrouperont par groupes d'au moins 10 élèves ou rejoindront une équipe déjà formée. Vous inscrirez vos noms et donnerez les listes au Professeur Park dans la journée avant que je ne fasse moi-même les groupes. Vous n'aurez pas cours, vous avez besoin de repos alors profitez-en demain. Une fois les groupes fais, vous serez assignés une nuit de garde. Vous pouvez partir, reposez-vous bien.**

 

Lorsqu'elle sortit du Grand Hall, le dortoir des Novices était toujours en flammes, bien que les flammes soient moins importantes maintenant que le bâtiment n'était plus qu'une carcasse. Elle resta un moment à regarder les flammes sans vraiment les voir, la fatigue commençant à sérieusement prendre le dessus. C'était la première dans l'histoire des Gardiens que l'on s'attaquait à une école.

Une main sur son épaule l'empêcha de partir plus loin dans sa réflexion alors qu'elle croisait le regard brillant et amical de Namjoon.

 

 **-Les garçons ont un truc à te dire.** Dit-il gentiment en faisant signe de la main vers les garçons qu'elle n'avait pas officiellement rencontrée.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de cacher sa fatigue.

 **-Nous tenions à nous excuser pour tout ce qu'on a dit sur toi hier.**  Dit l'un d'eux.

 **-C'était injuste.**  Dit un autre au visage particulièrement beau.

 **-Je ne serais pas ici si j'étais incapable de supporter les remarques.**  Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.  **Je peux pas vous blâmer pour quelque chose qu'on vous a répété depuis la naissance...Mais j'accepte vos excuses.**

 **-Est-ce que tu accepterais de faire partie de notre équipe ?**  Lança Youngjae alors que personnes ne semblait savoir comment se lancer.

 

Elle regarda le jeune homme un moment, pas sûre d'avoir comprit les mots qu'avaient formés sa bouche. l'étonnement allié à la fatigue la faisait sérieusement douter de sa capacité de compréhension du Coréen. Mais Mark lui répéta la question en anglais et elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

 

 **-Vous êtes sérieux ?**  Finit-elle par dire.

 **-On t'aurais pas proposé sinon.** Fit l'un d'eux sur le ton de l'évidence.

 **-Yoongi !** S'offusqua son voisin, alors que le concerné haussait les épaules.

 **-Mark a raison, si le fait que sa mère ne soit pas une Sang-pur ne nous a pas dérangé, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tes origines nous dérange.** Dit Jinyoung avec un sourire.

 

Elle contempla le groupe de garçons un petit moment, croisant des regard encourageants, amicaux et suppliants. Le discours du Directeur lui revint en mémoire, si en devenant Gardiens les Sang-purs devaient arrêter de se comporter comme tel, elle aussi, dans ce cas, devait oublier son statu de Bâtarde. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle hocha énergiquement la tête.

 

**-J'accepte !**


End file.
